Conquest
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: Damen, the child of Poseidon and Aphrodite, is sent to Tartarus by a paranoid Zeus. He returns on mission: overthrow and destroy Zeus. OCxHarem. OOC characters. Will be updated sporadically.
1. Intro

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick Riordan; the idea was given to me by Zanark Santhanus._**

 **Ch. 1**

There was a small cry coming from Apollo's tent. A woman with light brown hair and color-changing eyes laid exhausted on the bed. Sweat made her hair cling to her face. The goddess of love and beauty Aphrodite had just given birth to a baby boy with jet black hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. He would grow up to be a ladies' man if she had anything to do with it. She looked up when the curtains moved aside, and a small smile appeared on her face. His father with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes had just walked in.

"He looks a lot like you, Poseidon." Aphrodite said, raising the infant for his father to hold him.

Poseidon, the god of the seas, earthquakes, and storms, let out a small laugh. His child was giggling and trying to grab his beard. Poseidon and Aphrodite spent the next half-hour relaxing with their newborn, knowing that the pleasant atmosphere would be gone soon. Lightning flashed, signaling that their time together was up. Poseidon stood up to leave.

"Do you really have to go through with it?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes downcast.

"As much as I don't like this, I have to. It is the only way to keep the peace that Oceanus will accept." Poseidon answered. "And you have been promised to one of Zeus's offspring because of his mistrust in you."

Poseidon gave Aphrodite a small kiss before exiting the tent. Once Poseidon left, Aphrodite allowed her tears to fall. She was beginning to fall in love with him when Zeus, who had been king for only a year, announced Poseidon's impending marriage with Oceanus's daughter Amphitrite. Poseidon looked furious, while Zeus looked smug. Hera then later approached her and told Aphrodite about what Zeus wanted from her. Hera looked apologetically at Aphrodite as she broke the news to her: Zeus wanted her to be married to one of his children. Aphrodite and Hera were close, and Hera knew about her and Poseidon's relationship. Aphrodite remembered feeling like her heart shattered on that day.

The baby started squirming in his mother's arms, shaking her from the memories. He gave her a small smile as if he was trying to cheer her up. She gave him a teary-eyed smile. She would still have their child as a daily reminder of the time they shared.

"We'll be fine. Won't we, Damen." She said, kissing her baby boy on his head.

 **AN: What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick Riordan. I only own my OC Damen.**_

 **Ch.2**

Aphrodite was watching her son Damen play with the nymphs and other godlings in the park. It had only been a few months since Damen had been born, but he would be considered to be a four or five year old toddler in the mortal world. His hair was naturally windswept like his father's, but he had his mother's eyes with their ever changing color. Aphrodite hadn't told him about why his father and her were not together, believing him to be too young and not wanting to potentially ruin his friendship with Hebe. Hebe had been born almost a month after Damen. Damen had been watchful over Hebe whenever Hera had to attend to her duties as Queen of Olympus.

That protectiveness was another thing that Damen got from his father. He always made sure that Hebe never got hurt and always kept a close eye on the men that talked to her. Aphrodite found his protectiveness adorable whenever he attempted to stare down an elder god that was five times his size.

"How's he been?" A voice spoke from behind her.

She was surprised, but she couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face. She hadn't heard from him since their child was born.

"He's doing just fine. He's a lot like you." Aphrodite said as Poseidon sat on the bench next to her. "What about you? How's your new life?"

"It could be worse. Amphitrite and I were in the same situations before the arranged marriage. We get along well, but both of us wish that we were with someone else."

Poseidon took her hand in his; and they sat in silence for some time, watching their son play with the others. Both imagining what life could've been like. After an hour, Poseidon let out a sigh and stood up, his hand still holding Aphrodite's.

"I must go now, Aphrodite. I still need to finish building the palace and fixing up the city."

Poseidon pulled her into a tight hug, wanting to kiss her but unable to do so. He settled for placing a kiss on the top of her head. He disappeared in a sea breeze. Aphrodite let out a sigh of contentment. It had been nice to see Poseidon again. Aphrodite saw Hera heading towards her and waved. Hera waved backed and tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked when Hera got closer.

"It's just Zeus." Hera answered. "He's just feeling frustrated that we haven't had another child and that the first one wasn't male. He really wants you married to one of his children."

Aphrodite noticed that Hera was rubbing her stomach like she was uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Now Aphrodite knew why Hera looked troubled. If her baby was a boy, then there was a strong possibility that Zeus would marry Aphrodite off to him once the child reached adulthood.

"I'll be fine Hera. I've accepted my fate." Aphrodite turned to look at her son. "Damen will be grown by then and be able to protect himself. His safety is all I really want."

 **~Two Years Later~**

Damen looked around twelve years of age in the mortal world now. His hair was jet black but looked dark brown in a certain light. He was becoming more tan and developing an athletic body from spending more and more time with his father down in Atlantis. Aphrodite and Poseidon told him about his true parentage when he was a year-old godling. He also wanted to spend more time with his brother.

Amphitrite had a child from her previous lover. Poseidon knew about the affair. He allowed it as long as they were discrete, and Amphitrite allowed him to meet with Aphrodite secretly as well. He and Amphitrite had become great friends through the marriage. He claimed the baby as his own to prevent outrage in Atlantis and Olympus. She named him Triton, and he was the official heir to Atlantis.

Hera's baby from two years ago was a boy. He was named Hephaestus. Zeus had pledged Aphrodite to become his future wife once he was of age. Damen was angry at Zeus upon hearing the news, and Aphrodite had to calm him down before he did something stupid. Damen eventually took Hephaestus under his wing and began teaching him how he should treat women along with Hebe's help. Hephaestus looked like he would grow to be bulky in appearance like his father but had his mother's brown hair and eyes.

Damen and Hebe had become close. You could usually find one with the other. Aphrodite could sense that Hebe was developing feelings for Damen, but they were both oblivious about them.

Today was the day that many of the new godlings would receive their domains. Every godling knew what their domains would be no later than three years after they were born which was around the time that they hit "puberty" as the mortals phrased it. If any of the godlings were children of the council, their domains were given in front of the council. The council was made up of Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, and Aphrodite. The rule was made so that no one on the council could hide their godly children and possibly try to take over.

It was times like this that Damen wished that his parents weren't on the council. While the other godlings around his age were having fun and running around, he had to wait in the council room until the Fates show up. At least he wasn't alone though, Hebe had to be here too. They were racing each other around the room. He and Hebe were laying on the ground exhausted when the Fates finally showed up. Everyone stood up and bowed to them.

"Perseus and Hebe, step forward." They said in unison.

"Hebe, you shall be the goddess of youth and children." The one on the left said.

"Damen, you will be the god of energy, heroes, and protection." The one on the right told him.

Everyone on the council was shocked about Damen's domains, particularly the one of energy. None of them knew of the possible potential that domain could hold. Aphrodite and Poseidon were proud that their son had been entrusted with such a powerful domain. Hades and Hestia looked upon the boy with interest, mentally agreeing with each other to silently watch over and guide the boy onto the right path. Zeus, on the other hand, was nervous.

Zeus felt nervous that the godling could take his throne from him. He was the king of the gods, and no one would take his rule from him. He needed to make Aphrodite a part of his family quickly. The boy would never go against his mother, but Hephaestus would not be able to keep Aphrodite in check if need be. Hera would need to conceive another son and soon.

Damen and Hebe were looking at their parents, waiting to see if they could leave now that they knew their domains. However, they were impatient after waiting for so long.

"Can we leave now?" Damen asked.

Hera looked at Zeus, but he wasn't saying anything; so she let them go.

"Yes."

Hera smiled when Damen and Hebe cheered and ran out of the throne room.

* * *

Damen and Hebe raced each other to the park where they had left Hephaestus this morning with the nymphs to watch over him while he played with the other young gods.

"I win. I win." Hebe chanted. She usually never beat Damen when they raced but enjoyed it whenever she did.

Damen watched Hebe basking in her win. She always had this certain glow around her when she was happy. Damen thought that it made her look cute. Her light blue eyes lit up in joy. He enjoyed seeing her like this.

Hebe wondered why Damen was so quiet and turned to see him staring at her. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down at her feet. She didn't know why she would feel like this, and it was weird because she only felt this way with Damen. She asked her mom about it, and her mom just smiled at her like she knew something but didn't say anything.

"You'll know when you're ready" was all that she had said. What did that even mean?!

"W-w-why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You just look cute when you're happy." Damen said before grabbing Hebe's hand and heading over to Hephaestus.

Damen's response made Hebe blush even more.

"Damen, Hebe, finally you're back." Hephaestus said as they approached. "How'd it go? Did you guys get any cool ones?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to learn about them first before we can know if our domains are cool or not." Damen told Hephaestus as he messed with Hephaestus's hair.

"Not cool, Damen." Hephaestus whined.

Hebe giggled at the sight of Damen and Hephaestus. They acted just like actual siblings. She went shove Damen while saying 'you're it' and running away. This led to a massive game of tag amongst everyone. Damen seemed to have more stamina than usual as everyone else was sweating except for him. They spent the rest of the day at the park before Hera and Aphrodite came to get them.

Damen told Hebe and Hephaestus bye, and they made plans to do something tomorrow. Damen and Aphrodite went back to her palace and ate dinner before heading to bed and entering Morpheus's realm.

 _Damen was in a pitch black space, and a figure wearing a star designed tunic was the only other being there. Damen got a better look at the figure as it approached him. He had pitch black hair, tan skin, and unsettling white eyes. He could feel an intense power radiating from the man, and it pushed him to his knees._

 _"Who are you?" Damen was finally able to ask._

 _"I'm a Chaos, child. I am here to tell you about your domains as I do with all immortals."_

 _"Thank you, my Lord." Damen said while he bowed his head._

 _"You may rise."_

 _Damen stood up and made sure to give Chaos all of his attention._

 _"Your domain of heroes allows you more freedom within the Ancient Laws than the other immortals have. You can personally guide and aid heroes while on quests and in certain situations. You are not able to meddle in the everyday lives of heroes or harm them. Your domain of protection is such that you are able to know the location of the ones you care for. Any oaths of protection that you make are bound to your essence. Every time you break a protective oath, you will lose a part of yourself. These domains grant you a greater strength, will, and better sense of awareness than other beings."_

 _Chaos paused to make sure that Damen knew what he was saying. Damen nodded his head, and Chaos continued speaking._

 _"Your domain of energy allows you to transfer energy from one being into another. This means that you can take away energy from any being including immortals with the exception of myself and the Fates; however, you will only be able to take energy until a being is unconscious. You can also use energy to create solid forms of anything: armor, weapons, shields; but these objects are created with your energy and remain physical until you are unable to sustain it. This domain gives you more stamina and endurance than most other beings have."_

 _Damen was silent. He wondered why he was given this domain in particular._

 _"Your symbol of power shall be given to you later on; but until then, decide on your sacred animal and try to hone your powers." Chaos sighed. "I wish that we had more time, but it is time for you to wake up."_

 _Chaos snapped his fingers, and the sound echoed around Damen's ears._

Damen woke up to his mother shaking him.

"Damen stop sleeping like a log. It is time to get up."

Damen and his mom had breakfast together before meeting up with Hera and her children. Damen and Hebe went to the park to play with the other young gods and goddesses, while Aphrodite spent the day with Hephaestus.

Aphrodite took Hephaestus through the market streets of Olympus. They passed by all of the vendors who were selling things ranging from nectar and ambrosia to tiny trinkets. Hephaestus was in awe of the market place since he was usually at the park with Damen and Hebe. He was particularly fascinated by the weaponry and jewelry stands the most. Aphrodite smiled at Hephaestus's enthusiasm.

 _"It could be worse."_ Aphrodite thought. " _He could have been a complete ass."_

Hephaestus was inspecting a hammer. He was always interested in how things were made. He tried to get his mom to take him to where the mortals lived, so he could see their blacksmiths work and possibly ask how they made their weapons. He'd like to make Aphrodite something some day. His mom told him that he was to marry her when he was older. He would eventually be Damen's dad then, which was weird to think about. He wasn't opposed to marrying Aphrodite. He thought she was beautiful and kind, and it didn't seem like she hated him. She watched him and Hebe whenever their mom couldn't and let him play with Damen. He wanted to know how she felt about everything though.

"Lady Aphrodite, can I ask you something?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"My mom told me that we're going to be married when I get older. Are you okay with that?"

Aphrodite bent down to his height and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I've known about it for a long time, and you've turned out to be a very nice young man."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and Hephaestus's face went beet red. Aphrodite let out a small giggle, and Hephaestus felt his heartbeat increase. It was a pleasant sound to his ears. Aphrodite led Hephaestus through the rest of the market. Hephaestus ended up getting the hammer from earlier and some metal. He planned on making something for Aphrodite. Now he just had to convince his mom to let him meet with blacksmiths.

* * *

Zeus was in the mortal world at a feast dedicated to him. He wanted to forget what the Oracle had prophesized to him:

 _Son of the sea and love will be born,_

 _Mistakes made will give him power,_

 _Between many he will be torn,_

 _The current King will cower,_

 _A new rule will reign,_

 _And they will call for pain._

The prophecy was preposterous. Why would he cower before that puny gosling? And he was supposed to be overthrown, and that godling would be the cause of it. He refused to let that happen. That's why he had Aphrodite be arranged to marry his son, but there would be no way that his son would keep Aphrodite in her place. Before Zeus could mull over it anymore. A young woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello stranger. What brings you here?" She gave him a seductive smile.

Zeus looked the woman over. Her breasts stretched out the front of her peplos which barely went past the top of her legs. Her breasts were bigger than Hera's, and her ass looked firmer than Hera's as well. Her blonde hair was unique in the town too. She was much different than Hera and other Greek women in looks, so maybe she would be more fun too. Zeus could feel himself hardening just from looking at her. It's not like Hera would be up for anything fun. She wouldn't let him have sex with her since Hephaestus was born. He needed a release; and Hera wouldn't find out, so he was in the clear.

"You, apparently." He said and pulled their hips together.

The woman looked pleased by his forwardness.

"Let's find somewhere secluded then."

The woman led him outside and into a hut on the outskirts of the village. As soon as they entered, she began kissing him. He let her run her hands all over his body. She moved her hands under Zeus's chiton and felt his cock. She was surprised by the length and girth. Zeus let her remove his chiton, and she got on her knees. She took him inside her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth. The woman gagged when his dick reached full mast, hitting the back of her throat.

Zeus grabbed her hair and started thrusting into her mouth. He enjoyed this woman on her knees, worshipping his dick. Hera could learn a thing or two was Zeus's thought. He didn't know how long he was pummeling this mortal woman's mouth, but he decided that he should release in her mouth for showing him this new pleasure. The woman sucked on his member dry and was surprised to find that he was still hard. She found herself wetter than she had ever been before. She went to remove her clothing when Zeus turned her around. He lifted her up and dropped her on his cock. The woman's screams were pleasant to his ears. He moved the woman up and down his shaft and wondered if other mortal women were this compliant and willing to serve his pleasure. He would definitely need to figure that out.

They had been at it for a while. The woman was barely conscious from her orgasms and was approaching her fifth one. After she came again, Zeus let her feet touch the ground and bent her forward, forcing her to use her hands to stay upright. He sped up his thrusts and was ready to blow his load. The woman felt the cock swell and tried to let him know to not release into her, but all that came out were incoherent words and phrases. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt him pull out. The relief was short lived when Zeus had his cock at her backdoor and pushed in. She screamed at the pain.

Zeus really enjoyed this. The woman was incredibly tight, and Hera would never let him do this to her. Now, he could cum inside her without Hera ever knowing about this little tryst. He thrust a few more times, and the woman became insanely tight. Zeus didn't want to hold back anymore and unloaded everything into the woman's ass. He pulled out with a 'plop,' and the woman fell to the ground without his support. Zeus walked around to her face and saw that she was barely conscious. He felt quite proud of himself. He used the woman's mouth to clean his shaft and left. Once he stepped outside, he returned to Olympus completely satisfied. Hera was surprised that Zeus didn't try anything when he got back. She didn't think that that would ever happen, but she didn't question it. Glad to not have to fend off his advances that night.

* * *

Damen was in his mother's palace, working on his energy power. So far, he had been able to extinguish a fire from a candle and make one plant grow while the one next to it wilted. He was trying to make a small knife out of energy, but it was difficult. After a couple of hours and at least fifty tries, Damen was able to make a knife materialize. He sustained the shape for a few seconds before passing out with a smile on his face.

 **Let me know what you guys thought. Tell me what y'all liked or didn't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan. I only own my OC, Damen.**_

 **AN: Rape occurs in this chapter. I will let you know when it happens if any of** **y'all are uncomfortable with it.**

 **Ch. 3**

A few months had passed, and Damen had progressed fairly well with his powers. He could sustain small shapes with his energy for a couple of hours before he felt fatigue. He was slowly working his way up to forming weapons and furniture and holding their shapes for longer periods of time. He had also been working with the energy transfer part of his powers. Hebe had been helping him with that. It had been tough at first. Like with his formation abilities, he had to consciously take energy from the person and give it to something or someone else.

While Damen and Hebe had been working on Damen's powers together, Olympus had been running rampant with rumors and gossip of Zeus's infidelity with a variety of mortals. It wasn't unusual for any of the gods or goddesses to hook up with mortals, but Zeus was married and did not have permission from Hera in any way whatsoever. Many of the council members were disappointed rather than shocked. Hera was visibly upset and with good reason. She was forced into a marriage she did not want to really be a part of. She was going to dissolve their marriage since he obviously couldn't keep his hands to himself or even have the decency to tell her the truth from the beginning.

Zeus, on the other hand, felt proud of his 'accomplishment.' He felt no guilt or regret. He had sired twenty-five children within the past few months. These children would be enough if he ever needed to defend Olympus from an uprising. His children would be strong, and Chiron would turn them all into better heroes than any of the other gods' children were. A great army made of mini-hims would be unstoppable and a force to reckon with.

"Zeus, how could you possibly think that having multiple affairs would be okay?"

Hestia tried to get Zeus to feel some kind of regret. His smile after being found out disturbed her.

"Hestia, I was doing it for the future of Olympus. I was doing it for our safety."

 _How could they not see the benefits to my sexual encounters? They should all be encouraging me._ Was Zeus's train of thought. He didn't even understand why they needed to have a meeting to discuss this.

"What do you mean by our safety, little brother?"

"It is nothing to worry about, Hades, seeing that I have already prevented it."

Then Zeus flashed out of the council room since he no longer saw a reason to still be there.

"Who does he think he is? He can't just leave. We weren't even done yet." Hades was radiating a dark aura.

"Calm down, Hades. Can't you see that Hera is upset."

Hades's aura died down as Hestia went to comfort Hera. Hestia gave Hera a comforting hug and whispered some words of comfort into her ears. Hera was able to calm down enough to give everyone an announcement. Her eyes were calm and cold. Her voice was like ice and sent shivers down most of the council members' spines.

"I refuse to stay in this farce of a marriage. I will be divorcing Zeus as soon as I find him. Any objections?"

"We support you Hera."

Hestia gave Hera a smile which she returned.

"Thank you sister. Meeting adjourned." Hera said and flashed out of the room.

* * *

Hephaestus was in his forge, repairing weapons for some of the gods. He had been busy since he received his domains a couple of weeks ago. He built a lot of muscle from working in the forge and could easily beat Damen in wrestling now. Many of the gods had been pleased with the fact that they no longer had to go to the mortal world to get their weapons fixed or sharpened and wait for a few days because Hephaestus could do it within a day. His father Zeus, however, wasn't happy that he didn't receive a powerful domain like Damen.

Hephaestus lifted the ten foot xiphos away from the stone and examined the edge. He barely ran it across his thumb, and it left a small cut. Pleased with the result, he set it on the rack for when it would be picked up tomorrow. He turned back to his work pile to see that it was empty. Since he was done for the day, he went back to preparing his gifts for Aphrodite. He would marry her in a year since that is when he would have stopped 'aging' like the other gods had.

Three years after being born was when every god and goddess turned eighteen in appearance and stopped aging. From that point on, any deity could change his physical appearance to look any age.

He had decided that he would officially propose to Aphrodite a week after he became a full god. He did want to celebrate his entry into full godhood first after all. He looked at his designs: one was a pendant and the other was a ring. The pendant was going to be made of celestial bronze and shaped like a hammer. The ring was going to be made with blue and pink Atlantean coral. He wanted to make her a charm bracelet but didn't know what she liked, so he decided that he would ask his mom since they were friends. Seeing that no one else was approaching his forge, he put out the fire and locked the doors. Hephaestus returned the weapons to the gods that gave them to him and received various different materials in return.

He made his way back to his parents' palace, hoping that his mother was home and not stuck in a meeting. He heard moaning when he entered. _Looks like my parents are busy._ He thought, so he left and decided that he would come back later to ask his mom. Hephaestus went to go and find Damen and Hebe. While trying to find Hebe and Damen, he was lost in his thoughts. Without realizing it, he ran into someone and knocked her over.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." He said grabbing a hold of the brunette's hands. Then he saw who it was. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought that you were with dad at home."

"I was was actually trying to find him, so thank you for letting me know where he is."

"Y-y-you're welcome."

There was a coldness in his mom's eyes that he had never seen before. It made him nervous and shudder. Then the coldness was gone, and his mom gave him a warm smile. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're such a good child. Never change." She said and then flashed away.

Hephaestus was really confused now. One second his mom was cold, and the next she was all smiles. It was weird. That's when he remembered that he wanted to ask his mom what Aphrodite liked. He made his way back to the palace. He couldn't just materialize in places because no one had taught him how to do it yet. He was outside the door when he heard yelling and the sounds of things crashing against the wall. Knowing that it was definitely not a good time to ask his mom anything, he decided to ask Damen what Aphrodite liked. She was his mother after all.

* * *

"You're a gods dammed idiot!" Hera screamed at Zeus. "Hephaestus heard you in here with this skank!"

Hera pointed at a nude busty red haired woman who was passed out with a look of utter bliss on her face. There was a river of Zeus's sperm flowing from her cunt, meaning that he had most likely impregnated another mortal.

"You are so fortunate that he did not come into this room. What would you have done if he did?" Hera glared at Zeus, daring him to say something moronic.

"Obviously, I would have asked him to join me. Just like any good father would and teach him how to please a woman."

Hera's glare intensified, and another vase appeared in her hand which she then hurled at Zeus. Zeus ducked, and the vase shattered against the wall. The clay shards piling up on the pieces already surrounding his feet from her earlier throws. Zeus was forced to keep dodging vases as Hera kept throwing them at him. She threw one after each curse at Zeus.

"You _kolos_ **(Ass)**. _Nikitas_ **(Shithead)**. _Skates_ **(Piece of shit)**. _Erre es korrakas_ **(Go to the crows)** _. Malaka **(Asshole)**._"

When Hera had finally stopped launching vases at Zeus, she was breathing heavily; and the pile of shards reached Zeus's ankles. She had gotten a lot of her anger out. Now, she felt like she could calmly speak with Zeus.

"We need, no, we are getting divorced." Hera said, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"What?!" Zeus was shocked. Why in Chaos's name would Hera want to divorce him for?

"You heard me." Hera crossed her arms, determined to get him to agree to her decision. "You obviously no longer want to be a part of this union since you seem unable to keep your dick to yourself." Hera once again pointed to the unconscious woman. "You've been fucking every woman that you could, ignoring me, and decided to not even ask me how I felt about it. I'm surprised that you haven't tried screwing any of the other goddesses."

"That's the reason?" _Why didn't she just say that she wanted him to fuck her?_

"Yes, that the reason. What else could it possibly be?" Hera was exasperated by how dense Zeus could be.

"Why didn't you say anything? I'm sorry." Zeus wrapped Hera up in a hug.

Hera didn't hug him back. She needed to hear him agree to the divorce. She looked up at him.

"So do you agree to go through with it?"

"Of course. Anything for you?"

Hera smiled. "Thank you, Zeus."

"You're welcome."

Hera went to move away from Zeus, but Zeus held her in place. Hera looked up at him, and Zeus crashed his lips against hers. Hera shoved Zeus away from her as hard as she could and backed away from him.

"What in Chaos's name are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you what you want, so why are you fighting me."

"And what do you think that I want?"

"To fuck obviously."

"No, you man whore. I want to divorce your horny ass."

Zeus's face grew angry as he slowly approached her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I do not want to be with anyone that thinks they can screw any mortal woman without telling me about it and you _constantly_ do it. Would you be okay with me fucking random mortal men?"

"No."

"Then, why is it okay for you to do it?"

"Because I'm king of the gods and producing demigods for the future of Olympus."

"Dear Chaos! There is just no reasoning with you." Hera was beyond frustrated with Zeus and his absurd reasoning. "I will be staying somewhere else tonight, and we _will_ be undoing this marriage by tomorrow."

Hera made to leave, but Zeus grabbed her before she could and cuffed her with celestial bronze shackles. He threw her on the bed and attached shackles to her ankles as well.

"You are not going anywhere, and you do not order me around."

"Zeus, let me go this instant."

"If I do, will you forget about all of this divorce nonsense?"

"No. Zeus, I am quite firm about my stance on this matter."

"Then, I will have to convince you otherwise."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trigger Warning: RAPE. Move on to the next line break if you don't want to read this part.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Zeus moved Hera so that she was bent over the bed. He produced a cloth and tied it around Hera's mouth. Hera thrashed about and tried to kick out at Zeus to keep him away from her. Zeus, annoyed by Hera's actions, slapped her ass as hard as he could. Hera stilled, the pain from the slap making her whole body tense up.

Zeus lifted Hera's chiton over her ass, her girdle preventing it from going any higher. He ripped off her underwear. The cloth easily tearing under his fingers. He removed his chiton. His seven inch dick standing at attention. Hera snapped out of her shock and did her best to move away from Zeus, but he grabbed her shackles and held her in place as he pulled down the top of her garment. He quickly untied the cloth covering Hera's breasts. He flipped her over to admire her boobs.

Hera tried to convince Zeus to stop his actions, but he stuff her breast bindings in her mouth. He did not want to hear Hera make a sound unless it was in pleasure. He licked his lips. He had never had full access to her nude body until this moment. He was going to savor this time and keep his marriage intact.

Zeus started kissing his way down Hera's neck, sucking in various places to mark her as his. He continued down to her breasts, sucking and blowing on each nipple and making sure that they hardened. He bit down on her nipple. Hera attempted to kick Zeus off of her. She ended up tapping his balls with her feet. Zeus instinctively reached for his nuts, not expecting the sudden pain to his loins. Hera took the chance to kick Zeus away from her. She got up and ran as fast as the shackles would allow her to.

Zeus was furious now. He tried being nice, but she attacked him. Seeing that Hera was trying to flee, he grabbed the chains connecting the shackles and dragged Hera back to him. Hera fell forward, hitting her head and putting her in a daze. Zeus angrily threw Hera back onto the bed. He slapped her ass several times, making Hera scream through the cloth in her mouth. Annoyed with her screams, Zeus turned her onto her back and slapped her. Tears were forming in Hera's eyes, but Zeus didn't care. He made the decisions in this marriage, and he was going to remind Hera about that. If he wanted something, he was going to take it.

"I'm going to take the cloth out of your mouth. You're not going to like the outcome if you scream for help, got it."

He slapped her ass two more times to get his point across. Hera nodded her head meekly. Zeus removed the cloth and started kissing her. He no longer cared that she didn't kiss back as long as she knew who was boss. He moved his fingers down to her cunt but growled when he felt that she was dry. It wouldn't be enjoyable for him to fuck her like that. He raised her hips up to his mouth. He didn't want to kneel as he ate her out. As hard as Zeus tried, he couldn't make Hera wet. He saw that her tits were covering her face and started making her suck on them as he ate her out. Zeus finally tasted her juices after several minutes, letting him know that she was ready for him.

He lowered her hips back to the bed and quickly sheathed himself inside of her. He couldn't help but let out a groan. Hera was still tight even after giving birth to two godlings. He could feel her wetness grow and lubricate his cock as he railed into her. He relished in hearing Hera scream. Zeus grabbed ahold of her breasts to give himself better leverage as he rammed her cunt. He would make sure to fuck her throughly to prevent her from even thinking about divorcing him the almighty King of the Gods.

Hera was feeling disgusted at herself for being so weak against Zeus. Her pussy felt like it was on fire as Zeus fucked her. She was almost certain that she was bleeding at least a little bit from the roughness. She tried her best to use her inner muscles to force Zeus out but that only seemed to give him more pleasure. It wasn't much longer until Zeus came inside of her. Instead of stopping like she thought he would, he turned onto her stomach. She was grateful because she was no longer resting on her arms. He slid his rod between her ass cheeks, and she tensed up.

"I'll be taking this later, Hera. Don't worry."

Zeus, much to Hera's relief, moved his cock away from her ass. Her relief was short lived as Zeus rammed back into her. His hips slapped her ass, and her breasts rubbed against the wool sheets. Her breasts rubbed against the bed sheets and his balls slapped her clit with each thrust. It wasn't long until Zeus found her pleasure spot. A few minutes later, Hera felt her body betraying her. Her pussy started pulsing against Zeus's dick, trying to draw it farther in. Her pussy was feeling wetter and wetter, and she had to resist moans escaping her mouth.

"I can feel you reaching the end, Hera. Are you ready to have another one of my children?"

Hera shook her head vigorously, desperately wanting him to pull out as tears began to fall down her face. A few more thrusts and Hera reached her peak, her juices coating Zeus's cock with Zeus following soon after. Zeus pulled out, satisfied that he had gotten Hera pregnant again. Now, he could really enjoy himself. He quickly slid the tip of his dick into Hera's ass. Hera tried to clench her ass shut but was too late. Zeus was already in her ass, his cum and juice coated member lubricated enough for it to be pleasurable to him. Zeus hammered Hera'a ass, relishing in fucking her last virgin hole. Hera's ass was so tight that it did not take long for him to fill her ass with his sperm.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rape Scene is Over. You can read now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zeus looked down at Hera, extremely pleased with his work. She had his cum running from both of her holes, and she would give him another child soon. Hopefully it would be a dominant male, more like him and less like Hephaestus. If the child turned out to be more like him, he wouldn't need Hephaestus. _Hephaestus was too close with Damen for his liking anyway._ He thought. He flashed the unconscious mortal back to her house. He cleaned his cock using Hera's loincloth and threw it next to her chiton.

"You are mine now, Hera. Do you understand?"

Hera nodded her head, and Zeus slapped her ass.

"The correct answer is: 'Yes, master or my liege.' I'm fine with whatever title."

Hera repeated what Zeus said, and he released her from the shackles and chains before leaving. Hera crawled into the bed and started sobbing into the sheets as soon as he left, ashamed and disgusted with herself. She wrapped her arms around herself. She could already feel her child growing inside of her.

"I want to hate you, but this wasn't your fault." Hera said to her stomach.

She still wanted to divorce and leave Zeus but was terrified about what would happen to her if she did. She felt afraid and felt like this was all her fault for being too weak. Hera cried herself to sleep, still nude and clutching her stomach.

 **Tell me what you guys thought. Leave a review. I want to know what areas I need to improve on.**


End file.
